


you're an explosion (you're dynamite).

by holdingnotoyou



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, Eugene is a Softie, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, supportive eugene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingnotoyou/pseuds/holdingnotoyou
Summary: "I just--" He began to speak before stopping himself yet again, he pushed himself away from Eugene's body before he pulled his headphones away from his ears. "Can we go outside?"





	you're an explosion (you're dynamite).

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous: “Send Zagene Prompts..." Ooooh boy, do I have a list. But I'll just give one for now, so I'm not annoying. lol. Can you do something where Zach doesn't think he can be sexy, but Eugene thinks he is, because I feel like we don't get enough of sexy Zach.” 
> 
> not quite the prompt, but we'll roll with it.
> 
> **this is not for consumption by people i write about.**

“This is stupid.” 

Eugene glances away from his monitor to look toward the source of the sound; his eyes are drawn to a frustrated Zach Kornfeld standing at his desk, hands wound tightly around one another as he stares at his own monitor. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Eugene abandons his own project momentarily to focus on Zach; leaning back in his chair, Eugene turns just enough to reach his foot out to press it against the side of Zach's calf. "What's up?" 

Zach glances down toward Eugene before he lifts a hand to give a noncommittal gesture before he turns his attention back to his monitor. "Don't worry about it--it's stupid." Eugene bites his tongue so to not comment on a lot of what Zach complains about is _stupid_ , but now's not the time for that. He figures he has to play the supportive boyfriend role on this one and that would not contribute to his case right now. 

Lifting himself out of his chair, Eugene spared a glance toward their surroundings before he made his way toward Zach, fitting his hands easily onto his boyfriend's hips before he glanced over his shoulder. He was in the midst of editing one of their more-recently filmed videos; it was a stupid idea that they had about fitting into the ideal male standards, something they all agreed they struggled with. It made for good content when none of them were completely comfortable with the topic at hand, and it made it vulnerable and real. People liked vulnerable and real, especially when it came to the Try Guys. 

"I'll ask again--what's up?" Eugene could feel Zach tense beneath his hands, and there was a brief moment where Eugene believed he might be asking Zach for too much in the moment; Zach was good about knowing Eugene's limitations, as it was quite easy to figure out when Eugene was mad or uncomfortable--he had a loud mouth and he liked to use it. It was different when it came to Zach, though; he was content to suffer in silence and let everyone get what they needed out of a situation before he made it known that he wasn't completely happy in the moment. 

Zach went lax under Eugene's touch after a moment, head fitting against Eugene's neck as he averted his eyes away from the monitor. It was uncomfortable with Zach's headphones pressing into his neck, but Eugene figured the moment was something that Zach needed. He chose not to complain.

The video was paused on an image of Zach, he was in the middle of saying something Eugene couldn't remember off of the top of his head, but he looked as equally visibly uncomfortable as he did excited. Zach was weird, that was something Eugene had concluded long before they'd even gotten together--it was something that had drawn Eugene to Zach in the first place, he didn't quite make sense. Just like Eugene. "I just--" He began to speak before stopping himself yet again, he pushed himself away from Eugene's body before he pulled his headphones away from his ears. "Can we go outside?" 

Eugene nodded easily, letting Zach do a quick save of his project as he went to do one of his own before he followed his boyfriend through the office. Neither said a word to one another as they made their way downstairs and into the Buzzfeed courtyard; it was still early in the morning and everyone in the office was either busy with filming or editing or doing whatever their job title required them of--what mattered was that it left Zach and Eugene alone in the small yard. 

Eugene's hand found itself resting against Zach's knee beneath the picnic table they sat at, his grip light on his boyfriend's knee cap as he stared at Zach. He figured the entire reason they were outside was so that Zach could confide in Eugene without any pestering ears overhearing what he had to say. It took a few long moments before Zach's eyes found Eugene's--there was a look of curiosity matched with a look of insecurity hidden behind his blue eyes. It made Eugene's stomach cinch, fingers absentmindedly squeezing Zach's leg tighter. 

"Do you think I'm sexy?" 

Eugene stared at Zach for a long moment, processing the question before he laughed a bit. He bit his tongue as Zach swatted at his shoulder, voice high as he spoke, "It's a real question, Eugene! Answer me!" Eugene took a moment to compose himself and settle back into his supportive boyfriend mindset, pulling himself across the small picnic bench toward Zach's body. 

"What kind of question is that?" He asked, hand sliding a bit toward Zach's thigh. Zach's eyes flickered between Eugene's hand and his face before he glanced away, pulling a face of unhappiness. 

"Don't deflect, I'm asking you to just answer the question--" 

"Sorry." Eugene apologized quietly; it was weird how Eugene cared so much about Zach, it was a new sensation to actually give a real shit about something--some _one_ \--in his life. "I--Of course I think you're sexy, Zach." Eugene said, "Why wouldn't I? You're super hot, especially when you're on your knees--"

"Okay, okay, Jesus Christ, Eugene, calm down." Zach laughed quietly, turning his attention back toward Eugene. There was still an air of uncertainty surrounding Zach and Eugene itched to lean out toward him, pull him against his own body and hold him there until Zach relaxed and let whatever insecurities he had in the moment wash over him. "I just feel-- I don't know. I'm obviously not the most attractive man in the world, not even in the Try Guys, and it kinda sucks to always see everyone praise everyone around me but then they look at me and I'm just--Zach." 

Eugene sighed quietly, thumb rubbing across the khaki material of Zach's shorts absentmindedly. It was a tactic he learned that calmed Zach down in the heat of the moment, it grounded him to the moment and reminded him that Eugene was there--at his side and ready to take on whatever Zach was dealing with at the moment. "You know I really like 'just Zach', right?" He murmured, "I wouldn't want you to be any other way." 

"You could have anything-- _anyone_ \--in the world, Eugene." Zach said pointedly, "You want 'just Zach'?" 

Eugene pretended to think for a moment, it was a loose attempt at trying to break the tension of the moment. Looking back to Zach, Eugene nodded before he leaned into his boyfriend's personal space. "I wouldn't trade you for anything-- _anyone_ \--in the world, Kornfeld." He said, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against Zach's lips. It was a moment before Zach returned the kiss, chasing Eugene's mouth as he pulled away from his boyfriend. Eugene laughed quietly, looking toward Zach's still-uncertain expression. "You're my favorite, you know that." 

Zach smiled shyly, shrinking under Eugene's gaze as he blushed from the comment. He still wasn't quite used to Eugene openly talking about how much he liked Zach, it had been months--years, even--of back and forth before they both gave in, falling into one another. It had taken a while to navigate what they were, even longer for Eugene to admit that Zach was his boyfriend, and they were still working out the kinks of their relationship. They'd always been a work in progress, they'd always continue to be one but at least now they were on the same page doing it _together_. 

"You're my favorite, too." He replied, moving in to press a kiss against the corner of Eugene's mouth. There was a beat of silence before Zach let out a heavy breath, murmuring an apology to Eugene about his dramatics. Eugene released Zach's thigh from his grasp to instead pull his boyfriend into a hug. 

"You don't have to apologize to me," Eugene replied, pressing a kiss against Zach's temple, "I'm yours, stupid. I have to listen to you." 

"Oh, so I'm stupid, now?" Zach laughed, shoving Eugene away from him playfully. "I see how you think of me, Yang." 

Eugene rolled his eyes, standing up and offering Zach a hand to join him. It was accepted eagerly and Eugene couldn't help himself but to pull Zach into another quick kiss, smiling against his boyfriend's lips. "Shut up. We have to get back to work at some point, are you okay to go back?" Eugene smiled gently as Zach nodded reluctantly. 

"Yeah, I'll be good." He said, giving Eugene a smile. "If it becomes too much, I'll field the edit to one of the interns and just bother you for the rest of the day." 

Eugene laughed quietly, shaking his head. "You're going to be the death of my career, Kornfeld." Zach gave Eugene a smile before he moved past Eugene, only to be stopped by Eugene's hand on his wrist as he tried to step beside him. "Get through the day as best as you can and I'll show you just how sexy I find you tonight," There was no room for question in Eugene's voice and Zach tried to awkwardly giggle off the blush that rose onto his cheeks, swatting Eugene's hand away from him before he nodded. 

"I'll be seeing you tonight, then." He turned on his heel and escaped back into the building before Eugene could say anything more to work him up; his mind was already swimming with the idea of Eugene coming back with him tonight, something that they usually did, but this time with the explicit promise of sex. 

"It's a date!" Eugene called after him before he made his own way back inside, stopping briefly to collect a cup of coffee before returning to his desk. It didn't surprise him that Zach was already back at his own desk, working hard once more on the edit. Eugene passed by him, dragging a hand across Zach's shoulder blades before he dropped himself back into his chair. 

Zach turned his head momentarily to give Eugene a private, warm smile before he turned his attention back to his work. Something fluttered in Eugene's stomach at the mere look, leaving something in his chest lingering for another glance from Zach. It was easy to get distracted by his boyfriend--Eugene found it ridiculous that Zach couldn't see how attractive he was, he found himself getting lost in thought while staring at Zach all of the time. He was so beautiful, and Eugene was determined to show him just how much he thought so--that'd just have to come later. 

**Author's Note:**

> this deals more with body image issues/insecurity than it does with what i feel like was prompted, but maybe i'll write a part 2 with body worship and some good smut. whom knows.
> 
> request at my


End file.
